Star Wars: Return of the Jedi AU
by DarthPlagueis2122
Summary: The Skywalker family must save Han Solo from the clutches of Jabba the Hutt. As they do so, Anakin must finally confront his guilt and, along with his friends and his children, deal the final blow to the Emperor and his evil minions while restoring freedom and justice to the Galaxy. As usual, constructive criticism is welcome. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So...I am back. Here is the first installment (admittedly short) of _Return of the Jedi AU_. Not much has changed plotwise. I have yet to figure out how this one will end this time. As usual, read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tatooine was as dry and crusty as Anakin Skywaler remembered it. The plan that they had concocted was almost full-proof. Owen and Beru Lars had given the entire family a modest welcome and place from which they could observe the comings and goings from Jabba the Hutt's palace. But even the best laid plans can go awry, and this one was risky at best. Anakin did not like the fact that his daughter was charging into the palace dressed up as a bounty hunter, but he trusted his son's instincts. After all, with Lando and Ahsoka already on the inside, it couldn't be all that dangerous. Nevertheless, Anakin found himself pacing back and forth. Luke dressed in black Jedi robes now. He was more forlorn and less carefree than he had been so many years ago. Their son had grown into a wise and serious soldier and warrior.

Luke had started talking to Anakin again. It was no longer in the forced and still resentful halftones in the aftermath of the events at Bespin. Luke Skywalker understood and accepted his father's transgressions. But the weight that that knowledge had placed upon him never entirely lifted, if only because he saw how easily what had had happened to his father could very well happen to him.

It was Luke whom he found staring out at the distance in the cool of the night.

"May I join you?"

"Sure Dad." They sat in the sand in silence for a moment.

"I'm worried about your sister."

"Leia can handle herself just fine."

"You don't know the Hutts like I do Luke, they are paranoid and incredibly ruthless. More likely than not, Jabba was not fooled by Leia's bounty hunter routine."

"If that's the case, we'll go to Plan B." Anakin Skywalker chuckled.

"That's comforting son."

"She'll be fine," Luke added as he saw the worried look on his father's face.

* * *

The palace was domed and imposing. The main throne room was deserted leaving what was left behind of a party. A shadowy figure moved stealthily among thecolumns at the perimeter of the room, it was Leia Skywalker dressed in as Boushh the bounty hunter. She made her way to the spotlighted wall were Han Solo stood frozen, suspended by a force field. Leia deactivated the force field and then lowered the heavy case to the floor of the alcove. Leia pressed a few more buttons and slid the de-carbonization lever down. Suddenly, there was whir of sounds and light, the carbonite slowly melted away revealing Han's face. His arms fells to his side and he collapsed on the floor. She cradled him in her arms as he began to cough.

"Just relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite." Han touches his face with his hand and moans. "Shhh. You have hibernation sickness."

"I can't see."

"Your eyesight will return in time."

"Where am I?" He asked her.

 **"** Jabba's palace." He touched the mask he was wearing and asked the next logical question that came to his mind.

"Who are you?" Leia removed her helmet and smiled.

"Someone who loves you."

"Leia!" She helped him up to his feet.

"Come on, I gotta get you out here." No sooner had they stood up, than a familiar cackled echoed through the hallways.

"What's that?" Asked Han. "I know that laugh." The curtain on the far side of the alcove opens, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib Fortuna, Boba Fett, and the rest of their entourage. He laughs again, joined in by the others. **"** Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault." Jabba laughs scoffing at him.

"It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder."

"Look..." Han spoke up, but Jabba cut him off.

"Take him away!" The guards around Jabba's throne room grab Han and start to lead him away.

"Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!" Behind the scenes Lando and Ahsoka watched in their disguised form. This was not a good developed. They saw Han dragged off. Ahsoka motioned Landon to lead Leia away. Jabba spoke up.

"Bring her before me." Jabba chuckles as Lando and a second guard drag her toward his throne room. Threepio peeks from behind a monster and quickly turns away in disgust. Leia stands up tall, not intimated by Jabba the Hutt at all.

"We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this…" Jabba scoffed at her.

"I'm sure." Ahsoka Tano turned away in disgust as Jabba attempted to lick her with his gigantic slimy tongue.

"Oh, I can't bear to watch," uttered Threepio. Ahsoka moved back toward a darker part and turned on her communicator.

"You guys better get here right away, this is not working out as we planned."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the beginning of the Jabba the Hutt scenes. I will be doing the Pit of Carkoon scene, and as usual...I always give a helpful serving of flashbacks. More to come soon. As always suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Leave some reviews please.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _Two weeks earlier. Tatooine._

"I don't like it," said Padmé as she sat in the kitchen of Owen and Beru Lars's moisture farm. Her children sat across from her, along with Chewie and Ahsoka Tano. Anakin stood next to his brother, with Beru not too far away. All were listening to the plan that was being hatched.

"I've got to agree with your mother here Leia." He paused. "This is not one of the best plans we've come up with." Leia threw up her hands in disgust.

"Well what you do Dad?" She stood up and turned away. Luke Skywalker said nothing and merely observed the situation unfolding in front of him. "Han has been frozen for more than a year…we have to get him out now. You don't get it at all. You just don't…" Padmé gave her husband a nod as he stepped forward.

"I do. You have no idea how much I know how you feel." Leia looked at her mother who gave her a smile. "But if we are going to do this, we have to cover all our bases. Jabba is a piece of filth, but he's also crafty."

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Luke.

"We need to appeal to his sense of decency…"

"You mean he has one?" Asked Lando Calrissian, dressed in his disguised.

"He might," said Anakin. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Well, I've been embedded there for almost three months. They've got Han displayed like he's some sort of trophy…and the place is crawling with the meanest bounty hunters in the word…including Boba Fett." Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Fett's day of reckoning has been a long time coming, I'll tell you that much. It is destiny that's bringing him here." Anakin paused. "None of these goons are going to live much longer." Lando shook his head in disbelief.

"Forgive me for saying this Anakin, but aren't you being a bit overconfident for a Jedi? If you haven't noticed, we're kind of outnumbered here." Anakin ignored his question and stood up approaching Ahsoka Tano.

"Snips, I think you should join Lando…we are going to need a little more help on the inside…if we are going to help Leia out…I think we'll need you in there…what do you think?" She smiled at her master.

"You know me, I was always up for a challenge."

* * *

 _The Present. Jabba's Palace._

Her father's words rang out through her mind as Leia Skywalker found herself chained to Jabba's throne room. One thing was certain…Anakin Skywalker was not going to stand for seeing his daughter enslaved at the whims of a disgusting crime lord. She heard a rustling by the entrance of the throne room and saw a cloaked black figure following alongside Bib Fortuna. It was her brother.

 _"Are you all right?"_ He asked her through their Force-bond.

 _"Yes, for the moment."_

 _"Dad is not going to like seeing you like that."_

 _"Luke, I think we have bigger things to worry about than what Dad is going to say about the way I'm dressed…"_ She paused her thoughts. _"Where is he anyway?"_ Luke gave her smile as he stood waiting for Jabba to be awakened.

 _"Let's just say this is Plan B, and he's in charge of Plan C."_ Before he could say anymore the voice of Jabba shouted out.

"I told you not to let him enter."

"I must be allowed to speak…besides you owe my family a debt that I have to collect." The vile gangster cackled as he spoke.

"Oh really, young Jedi…what might that debt be?" Luke Skywalker lowered his hood.

"You know my family…." Jabba's eyes widened.

"Skywalker…hmm…yes…your father had a hand in saving my child during the Clone Wars."

"Yes."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Because he believes that there is some small piece of mercy in your heart to make you listen to his son." He paused. "Though I see you have no qualms in testing my father's patience by enslaving his only daughter." He gestured at Leia. Jabba did not react to Luke's admonition, though it was clear a part of him was worried. It was one thing to deal with a ragtag group of rebels and semi-trained Force-users. It was another entirely if Anakin Skywalker and his children were involved. Jabba the Hutt would have to tread very carefully here.

"Continue with your proposal…"

"I told you I was willing to bargain for Solo's life and that of his friends." He paused and measured his words. "Out of respect for my father's service to your family during the Clone Wars…I would hope that you would be willing to forgive Solo his debt and release him at once."

"His debts to me are substantial Jedi…a past act won't make up for Solo's life. Something more has to be added…your proposal is unsatisfactory…" Luke stared hard at Jabba.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me." He laughed.

"Your ind powers will not work on me."

"Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. Whether you like it or not. You can either profit by this…or be destroyed! It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers." Jabba laughs loudly. Threepio attempts to warn Luke about where he is standing.

"Master Luke, you're standing on…" Jabba the Hutt interrupted him.

"There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die." Luke Skywalker closed his eyes, and quickly reached out grabbing for a pistol from the nearest guard's holster which flew into his hand. The guards try to stop him as Luke tried to get off a shot. Then he fell down into a pit. The battle had begun again, and unlike his bout at Bespin, Luke Skywalker was a much different sort of person—a much more disciplined warrior than he had been before. The Force was with him, and it would see them win this day regardless of the monsters or gangsters that Jabba could throw at him.


End file.
